


Crafts' Nephew Chronicles - Craftsdwarf Curious Cat Prequel

by Craftsdwarf_Nephew



Series: Crafts' Nephew Chronicles- Craftsdwarf Curious Cat Prequel [1]
Category: Craftsdwarf Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftsdwarf_Nephew/pseuds/Craftsdwarf_Nephew
Summary: The Story of Nephew(Micheal) before he met Craftsdwarf.





	1. Introduction + Chapter 1 Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Craftsdwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftsdwarf/gifts).



Introduction  
At a young age I learned just how unfair life truly can be. I was put into a household without love and no true belonging. Violence. Hate. Lack of warmth. Well actually it wasn’t always that way… My mother’s smile once had the warmth of a thousand suns. She was the only ray of sunshine I had in that house. The only reason I had that made me comeback everyday.  
This is the life I had before Craftsdwarf. A life full of pain, regret, and loss. 

Chapter 1 Beginnings  
I’ve been in the orphanage as long as I can remember. I don’t remember anything else before. I was here since I was 4. The lady won’t tell me exactly why I’m here I assume it’s because my parents died or were bad people. I used to really want to know but my interest has dissipated. I’m content living here with my “siblings”. A lot of them look up to me since I’m one of the older ones. I’m currently 14. Usually this orphanage has many more adoptions but there’s recently been some bad press around it. Due to a kid that was raised here ending up being a murderer… It’s messed up but I’m a little glad…I want to stay here as long as possible. I love my family here. I also kind of like a girl here…Her name is Kara. She’s one of the few girls that’s my age here. She’s sassy but really nice. She’s stunning and her smile makes my heart pound out of my chest…I really don’t want to be away from her. She’s unaware of my feelings but I still love her company. Then there’s lil phil. He’s precious and he’s my little pupil! We play smash bros really often. I’ve been trying to train him up and make him as good as I can! In short I love my life here. Apparently I’m about to be adopted though and I’ll be gone in 5 days. I’m honestly really afraid to be separate from this comfort. I’m going to make the best of things for sure. I’ve never confessed to Kara. I want to confess to her before I leave here.


	2. Chapter 2 Search for a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal sets out to find a friend for Phil before Micheal leaves the house!

I already used 4 days making the most of my time here but I have yet to say anything to say anything to Kara about how I feel…I’m definitely going to today. I’m currently putting on my best outfit. My blue and white jacket with matching pants. I’m gonna look nice for this day I’m going to spend with Kara. I’ve already played plenty with Phil and the other kids here. I surprisingly spent little of it with Kara. As I finish dressing I hear something across the hall. Someone’s crying…I slide along each door trying to pinpoint where it’s coming from. I open the door and I find Phil on the floor crying. I walk into the room and just as I’m going to ask him what’s wrong Phil rushes over to me. “You’re going away soon!!!” his face was red hot with tears streaming down his face. Still speaking hysterically Phil says “Whose gonna play with me now, You’re my only friend!”. I had never thought about it but now that Phil mentions it. I never see him around the other kids. He usually clings around me. Maybe I should find him another friend before I leave here…I want to spend as much time as possible with Kara but I’m not just gonna leave Phil hanging. “Hey Phil, how about we find you some friends” I try to put the biggest smile on my face possible to cheer up Phil.   
Phil stops crying and we begin searching. My first thought is to try the kids his age John and Isabella. They’d be great friends for Phil. As I approach them Phil tugs my arm away. He tells me about how he got into a fight a week ago with John because how Phil broke one of John’s toys. Apparently because he left it on the floor and it got stepped on and broke. I attempted to encourage Phil to apologize but he was being stubborn and I decided there was no point in wasting my time. I know if John doesn’t like Phil neither will Isabella since she’s his best friend. I guess we’ll move on. It’s already been nearly thirty minutes. Kate is slightly older than Phil but they could be a good match. As I approach, again I feel a tug…”Um I scared Kate while she was washing dishes and made her brake a plate once…She got in trouble…” After hearing that I sigh a bit and reply “Who haven’t you done something wrong to in this house…” Phil just kinda stares at the ground for a bit. “Um I pranked everyone last Halloween and everyone was mad remember?...”. “We have no choice but to make them forgive you” I say with a smile. “I’m going to make every single one of them forgive you!”. Me and Phil went around the entire house to ask everyone to forgive Phil. Most were quick to forgive but I had to convince some of them. It took a lot longer than I expected and actually making them into his friends was a challenge but it’s done. Phil had a huge smile on his face afterwards. It took three hours to get everyone to forgive Phil and to make them actual friends. Now it’s time to confess. I feel ready and determined. I looked all over the house but I didn’t see Kara… I asked Karol the nanny, where Kara was and her reply shook me. “She’s competing in the state piano competition remember? She just left actually.”. I stood there a moment and thought to myself about how she’s not going to back until 9pm…This is my last day here…


	3. Chapter 3 Confession

I’ve never once been this angry…I go and throw myself onto my bed and wait for her to comeback. As the clock strikes nine I jump out my bed and stand by the door. Karol screams at me to go to bed since I should be ready for my “new parents” tomorrow. There’s no going against her word so I go to my room. I’m not giving up though I’ll be fucking damned if I do. At 9:10pm I hear a door opening, It must be Kara. I run out of my room to see her but Karol probably knowing I would was outside my door ready to put me back into my room. I’ve snuck out of my room before to see her. I have a plan though. I’m not leaving this house without at least confessing. I use all the bed sheets and curtains to make a “rope”. I tie it around the ledge of the window and climb down. I have a knife with me but I only have one so it may be my only shot. I aim as best as I can and throw it at the “rope” in order to tear it. That makes it easier to pull down. I don’t have the entire thing and some of it is still stuck to the window but, I should have enough. I look for the window four to the left which is Kara’s room. I untie the “rope” and use it to carry pebbles. I climb up a nearby tree and throw some pebbles hit Kara’s window to get her to open it. “Hey Micheal…” She as she opens the window. I then retie the “rope back together and ask Kara to grab onto it. The window and tree are close enough for aiming pebbles to be easy but I couldn’t have made my way inside. Without Kara’s help I couldn’t have gotten in. Now that I’m in though I’m incredibly nervous…It’s been a minute but neither of us have said a word…As I fire off the nerve endings to get ready to open my mouth Kara says something before I get my chance. “I’m really gonna miss you ya know.”. I reply “I’m gonna miss you too.”. My heart feels like it’s going to tear out my chest. I can’t get past this nervousness. Kara starts sobbing…”I really don’t want you to go ya know.” I don’t know how to reply. I really don’t want to go either. I try to muster up the biggest smile I possibly can to cover up not only Kara’s sadness but my own. “Don’t worry we’ll be able to see each other again.” … ”This isn’t it” I said with my voice nearly breaking. Kara kinda just stared into my eyes for a moment. “Of course I know I’ll be able to see you again dummy…I want you here with everyone…All the time…” Those were the words that escaped her mouth before the tears overflowed. All I could do is hug her to stop the crying and hide my own tears coming down. We stayed there just hugging for a bit but finally she says “You know ever since I met you I always liked you Micheal. I always wanted to be around you. So I knew the day either one of us left it’d…break me…When I first came here three years ago, I hated everyone. I felt they would never replace the family I had. After my parents died and I was separated from my sister…I felt bitter…having to call a bunch of strangers family…You were the first person I bonded with here…I love you…” The simple confession I wanted to say to Kara ended up being her confessing to me…I want to stay here even more. I want more memories with my family…with Kara. Kara continues on “I feel like such an idiot. Over these last few days. I’ve been avoiding you…I didn’t want to remind myself of this hole you’d leave…I didn’t want to face separation again…Especially with my piano state coming up…I should’ve been making the most of the time I had left with you instead of focusing on a stupid piano final. I thought you’d be a distraction…Even if you were who cares about that…I shouldn’t have cared about this dumb thing anyway…Family, bonds, and loved ones are more important” Right after Kara says that she throws the trophy she won into the wall. It breaks in half. I don’t know what to say…I never thought she’d feel this way. Finally I have an answer “Focusing on mistakes just ruins the time we have now. Everyone makes mistakes. Besides I’m 14 in 4 years I’ll be 18 and I’ll be free to do as I please. I don’t want to find you still sad about this. I don’t want to pro…pro…propose one day to a sad Kara.” I try to say that not looking like a complete idiot but I was blushing uncontrollably. Kara starts leaning toward me…My body moves on it’s own but as that happens Karol bursts in. “Hey! What are you doing in here! I told you to go to bed and now you’re up it’s past 10’ o clock! What is this mess! Micheal did you do something to KARA. Why is Kara’s trophy broken up on the floor?!?! She earned that to help the house’s reputation and you broke it!” I wasn’t going to tell her Kara broke it. I’m leaving anyway but she tries to explain but before she can finish Karol drags me out the room convinced I was at fault. She puts me in my room and notices the window wide open with ripped cloth hanging from it. She must’ve connected the dots and closed the window and put a lock on it. Then she locked my door from the outside. I’m leaving first thing in the morning that was my last chance to talk with Kara…It hurt…a lot…It didn’t help that as I went to bed I had a dream of our lips meeting…reminding me of that interruption. I awoke the next day.


End file.
